


Envy Looks Good on You

by nihilistshiro



Series: Close Encounters [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Shiro (Voltron), Anal Sex, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Marking, NSFW, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Shiro and Keith are at a soiree aboard the castle ship, and when they try to sneak away, Keith attracts the unwanted attention of another alpha. Shiro gets his panties in a twist.





	Envy Looks Good on You

The castle ship was docked at the Altean capital and decorated with endless garlands of juniberry flowers. Magenta petals drifted lazily to the ground as people from across Altea came and went, drinking nunville and complementing each other as the festivities for Grogory Day pressed on. Gifts were exchanged amid joyous melodies from enthusiastic musicians and overstuffed platters of traditional Altean delicacies towered in every corner.

All in all, it seemed tame enough to Shiro, who was attending the private royal party. Tucked away in one of the many ballrooms, the affair was a diplomatic soirée of sorts that Allura and Alfor were holding to foster stronger relationships with their allies.

Normally, Shiro’s nights were filled with intensive training or a special operation. Tonight his only mission was to simply be a guest. The only lurking danger was that he would accidentally spill something on the fancy vestments Coran gave him. The regal Altean garb was purple and white, the fabric taut across the vast plains of his chest. The shoulders were capped with gold points and matching buttons glistened down the front like droplets of honey.

His white hair was slicked back from his brow and he had to remind himself not to ruffle it, lest Romelle chide him for ruining her hard work. Instead, he kept one hand on the hilt of his quintessence blade where it was strapped to his trim waist and occupied the other with a glass of wine from the Karthulian system.

He was chatting amicably with a delegate from Olkari when the Blade arrived.

They were a subsect of the Galra faction and the one the Altean military worked closest with, so politically it made sense for them to be there, even if a pleasant jolt of surprise went through him as they entered.

Three Blades came in first, tall and imposing in their dark blue formal wear and sharp yellow eyes. He immediately recognized Kolivan and Ulaz, both of whom he'd worked with on missions.

But then the trio parted and there was only Keith, silhouetted in the doorway with juniberries flanking him on either side.

His outfit matched the others, navy fabric clinging to every inch of his lean body. Instead of the hood Shiro was used to seeing on the omega, the ensemble was completed with a long cape that curled elegantly by his ankles, shiny black metal attaching it to his shoulders. His pitch-black hair was braided back at his temples and the rest was left in a cloud of soft waves that floated near his ribs.

The Olkari was speaking, but his voice was white noise in Shiro's ears, all his senses honing in on Keith. The crowded party was a murky fog of muddled scents muddled scents, food and pheromones swirling together into a noxious blend, but Shiro could pinpoint Keith's particular aroma anywhere.

It haunted his dreams.

“Excuse me,” Shiro said, setting his drink down on a nearby tray as his feet carried him through the sea of guests.

He caught the omega's gaze a few feet away and saw the exact moment recognition fell over Keith's feature. Shiro was nearly to him when Ulaz stopped him with a large blue hand on his shoulder.

“Shiro. How are you? It has been a while.”

The Altean forced his mouth into a smile and turned to face his longtime friend. He gripped Ulaz's forearm in greeting.

“Ulaz. Good to see you.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro saw a wry grin quirk Keith's lips. Ulaz was a long-winded storyteller, and they both knew Shiro wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Keith tilted his head, eying the back entrance to the hall and Shiro gave a small nod that he understood, trying to desperately tamp down the hot spike of arousal piercing his gut.

He listened patiently as Ulaz told him about his latest mission and eventually Kolivan made his way over and joined in. It took the better part of a varga to finally break away from them. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply through his nose to find Keith's scent. It called to him through the haze, a ribbon of bright indigo in a sea of black-brown, and when his lids cracked open, his steely gaze was set with determination.

Allura arched a brow and gave him a questioning stare as he crossed the room in long strides, but he shook his head, ducking out if the hall where the party raged on, following the omega's trail down a hallway lit only by aqua floor lights.

Shiro frowned, picking up the scent of another–an alpha–as the odors of the party fell away. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, his fists tightening as a wave of possessiveness nearly crippled him.

He stuck a hand out to brace himself against the metal wall to keep his knees from buckling from the instinctual response. He wanted to rip the mysterious alpha's throat out, to listen to the gurgling of his life fading amidst a torrent of crimson.

Keith was _his_ mate. _His_. And any alpha that came between them immediately inspired Shiro’s rage.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Shiro whispered to himself, forcing his pulse to slow as he tried to blink the splotches of red from his vision. Tremors made his hands unsteady, his heart hammering in his chest. The formal attire he wore was stifling as he gulped down air, desperate for control. He forced his agitation down, a mild thread of fear tugging beneath his skin.

Not for Keith, as he knew his mate could take care of himself in any situation.

His fear stemmed from his own uncertainty, unsure what he was capable of if his genetic impulses could emotionally compromise him to such lengths.

Shiro righted himself, shaking his head as if he could rid himself of his alpha nature. The scents he was tracking grew stronger, his pointed ears flicking as he picked up on the smooth gravel of Keith's tone.

“I told you already, I'm not interested.”

“You are too beautiful to pass up, little one,” an unfamiliar voice countered. “Let me take care of you.”

Shiro's pace quickened.

“You shouldn't have followed me here.” Keith's tone was hard, his scent changing and it made a deep growl rumble in Shiro's chest. “Leave me alone.”

“Oh ho ho. You're a feisty omega,” the alpha answered with a huff of laughter. “I am going to find great pleasure in teaching you your place.”

Shiro rounded the corner in time to see a tall Kuszasian lean over Keith, caging the omega in with his massive frame.

Thick scales of deep green covered the alien’s arms, exposed by the formal garb swathed around him that floor in a black curtain. Kuszasians were reptilian in appearance, with long tails that l that ended in sharp, gunmetal spades.

Keith stared up at two orbs of onyx set back in the alien’s skull. The dim blue light of the hallway only illuminated half of the alpha’s face but the eerie glow was reflected in both eyes as they bored into Keith. The alpha’s scent was dense and sulfuric and Keith wrinkled his nose against the sting of his nostrils.

A clawed hand reached up to stroke his cheek and Keith knocked it away. The Kuszasian laughed and the sound echoed coldly around the abandoned hallway. Keith’s hand searched for the knife at his waist, ready to gut the alpha where he stood, but he didn't want murder to ruin the festivities if only to spare himself the lecture from Kolivan.

He shoved hard against the stranger's chest and moved to sweep his legs out from underneath him. The Kuszasian was fast though, and the sharp point of his tail curled over his shoulder, hovering centimeters from Keith’s face and drawing him completely still.

“Now, now. Let’s not do this the hard way, hm?”

“What part of 'get lost' don’t you understand, shithead?”

Keith’s lip was curled in a confrontational snarl, but the glee in the alpha’s eyes made a knot of fear twist in his stomach. They were the eyes of someone so far gone they were beyond seeing reason. Whoever this alpha was when he arrived at the castle, he was now a slave to his baser instincts.

Keith had seen eyes like that before on his missions, crazed and blown out, but this was the first time he’d felt personally threatened.

Things were gonna get ugly, and he tensed himself for a violent confrontation.

“Step. Away.”

Keith relaxed as he recognized Shiro’s voice, except he’d never heard it quite like that. It was at least an octave lower than normal and the edge to his authoritative tone was enough to momentarily stun the Kuszasian.

Keith used the opportunity to duck away from the alien, immediately pulling his knife and holding it steadfast in front of him in a defensive position. He put more distance between them and as he did so, saw his mate, his breath catching in his throat.

The Altean was a foot taller than usual, his arms and chest exploding with hard muscle that stretched his clothing impossibly tight. The seams looked close to bursting. His ears were longer, their tapered point faded to white with small wisps of fur feathering off of them, and his gunmetal eyes were glowing almost white. Beneath his fearsome gaze, his Altean markings were stretched down his cheeks in streaks of purple all the way to his chiseled jawline.

His fingers were tipped with white claws, hands flexing as rage rolled off him in waves. His Galra arm must have some sort of molecular technology that transformed with Shiro’s biological reaction, because it was activated and glowing and _huge_ , the blunt fingers sharpened into lethal talons to match his biological hand.

Keith knew that most alphas experienced some sort of transformation when they were under extreme duress, but he’d never seen an Altean alpha like this and it was even harder to imagine cool and collected Shiro succumbing to such a state. He looked like a harbinger of death, his lip curled in a menacing snarl that exposed pointed fangs.

“This doesn’t concern you,” the Kuszasian said as he faced Shiro. “Leave us.”

“That is my mate,” Shiro bit out, “and if you don’t move away, I’ll let him gut you like the trash you are and I will watch you bleed out on this floor and feel nothing.”

Their gazes were locked for what seemed an eternity before the Kauszasian dropped his gaze, a sign of defeat, but Keith hardly noticed, Shiro’s use of the word mate still ringing in his ears.

“My commander will hear of this, Altean,” the other alpha muttered as he stalked back toward the ballroom.

Shiro’s voice was as sharp as luxite. “See that he does.”

When the last lingering footsteps of the Kuszasian faded away, Shiro turned his iridescent stare on Keith, who sheathed his knife, but otherwise did not move. Shiro walked over to him and Keith had to crane his neck to meet his gaze. The alpha’s fingers drifted along Keith's jaw and he shivered at the touch.

 _"Keith._ ”

Shiro whispered his name as a prayer and Keith leaned into his palm, a sweet whimpering sound escaped the seam of his lips–an omega answering their alpha.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.” The word left Keith in a sigh, his numbness giving way to a molten heat that spread from his center.

“Good. I’m glad he left before you had to stab him, although I wouldn’t have minded that much.”

Shiro's low voice and the small smile on his broad lips stoked the flames and Keith grabbed his wrist, turning it so he could latch on to the alpha's gland. Shiro let out a grunt and tried to free himself.

“I don't want to hurt you.” Desperation scraped his baritone.

Keith’s tail flicked the cold floor. He pulled his mouth back, lips shiny and pink.

“You won't.”

Shiro's eyes blazed with hunger and Keith's knees felt weak. He wanted to mate right there in the hallway, but a nagging curiosity got the better of him.

“Is this normal?” Keith asked, hand pressing against Shiro’s barrel chest.

Shiro looked down the length of his enhanced figure and held out his hand to inspect his claws.

“It’s the first this has happened to me,” he admitted. “But it’s also the first time another alpha has tried to approach my mate.”

“Mate,” Keith repeated, his tongue curling protectively around the word.

“Yes,” Shiro said. “I know we haven’t talked about it, but I’ve thought of you that way ever since...well, last time we.”

He gestured a hand between them.

“Unless you don’t want me, that is.”

Keith cupped Shiro’s face in his hands, a tender expression gracing his features. He threaded his fingers through snowy hair, his hands drifting out to touch the fur that lined Shiro’s ears.

“I’ll always want you.”

Keith wasn’t sure when he developed feelings for the Altean. It could have been when they first mated and he was overrun with heat. Shiro had branded him with an unrivaled passion that was forever burned in his memory.

But the details weren’t important to Keith as he reached up and sealed their lips together. Shiro hummed appreciatively, returning the kiss as his hands circled Keith’s waist, thumbs brushing Keith’s ribs. He kissed the corner of Keith’s mouth, his chin, the sensitive spot just beneath his jaw until he finally reached the gland at his throat.

The alpha nuzzled him for a moment, his chest vibrating with a contented purr beneath Keith’s palms. He pressed his lips to the spot, smearing Keith’s scent. Keith felt Shiro’s lips pull back, replaced by his fangs as he mouthed the sensitive skin.

Keith moaned, eyes fluttering shut as his arms looped around Shiro’s neck. Shiro’s grip tightened and he backed them up. Keith didn’t realize what the alpha was doing until he heard the whoosh of a door open behind him, the blue light of the hallway giving way to the darkness of a control closet.

The space was really no bigger than a glorified locker, a yellow crystal thrumming as it pulsed, sending energy throughout the ship. The door shut behind them and they were swathed in darkness, save the citrine glimmer of the crystal. Shiro pressed a palm to the control pad and locked it from the inside.

His wide frame took up most of the available room and he turned, pressing Keith's back against the wall and pinning him there. He wrapped one strong arm around Keith's waist and buried the other in his dark hair, tugging gently to expose the omega's neck.

Shiro bent down to mark him, but stopped halfway, his eyes bright in the darkness.

“Say it.”

Keith's brows furrowed in confusion and Shiro's nose dragged along the column of his throat.

“I need to hear you say it, Keith.”

Recognition dawned on him and warmth blossomed in his chest.

“I want you. I want you to mark me. I–I want to be yours.”

Shiro groaned and sank his teeth into Keith's neck, drawing droplets of crimson that mixed with the oil from his gland. A rush of emotion swelled inside Keith and tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” Shiro asked, hand shifting from the back of his head to cup Keith's cheek, his insistent gaze searching Keith for any signs of discomfort.

“No. Not at all. It just feels so….good. _So_ _good_. Don't stop.”

Shiro obliged, suckling at Keith’s throat until he was mewling in the alpha’s arms. He could feel slick pooling between his cheeks, the sweet smell of it fogging the closet.

Their clothes were discarded with little grace and even less efficiency, the ornate garments requiring a decent amount of tugging and even some tearing on Shiro's part. They refused to let go of each other, lips and hands lingering as they peeled away the unwanted fabric. Shiro bit into Keith’s throat, again and again, small red circles blooming across the delicate landscape. He needed to see them, a primal swell of possession drawing his grip tighter, his teeth sharper. The marks would stay there for some time, warning to all others that this omega was _his_.

_Mate._

The last of their clothing fell away and they stood for a moment, admiring each other in the strobing yellow light. Shiro sank to his knees in front of the omega, his added height putting him face level with Keith's chest. He took Keith's cock into his mouth and spread his legs with eager hands. Keith had to stop himself from coming the moment he felt Shiro’s wet heat enveloped him, biting his lips together to quiet his cries.

Shiro wasted no time lifting Keith up and hooking his knees over his expansive shoulders. Keith pressed his hands against the ceiling to keep himself stable and watched down the length of his front, mesmerized as Shiro devoured him, head bobbing and tongue swirling around Keith's length until he was shaking. Shiro's mouth shifted to, finding the gland on his inner thigh and he bit down.

Keith exploded, tremors wracking his body as he came against the alpha’s shoulder, their bodies sticking together, Keith’s nails scraping against the metal ceiling. Shiro held him tight around his middle, waves of pleasure crashing over him.

When he was done, Shiro licked up his seed, swallowing Keith again and pulling a whine from the omega. The aroma of their combined arousal and the aftershocks of pleasure created a state of euphoria in Keith. He squirmed until Shiro got the hint and set him back on his feet, ducking out from between his thighs.

Keith's legs wobbled and he gripped Shiro's arm to steady himself. He looked up into the alpha’s gaze, his skin golden in the light of the crystal, and wondered how the hell he'd gotten so lucky. His fingers drifted over the glands at Shiro's throat and the alpha shuddered.

“Can I?” he asked, stepping forward to press his lips to Shiro's chest before moving higher and mouthing at the spot where Shiro’s neck and shoulder met.

Shiro couldn't find words so he nodded down at the beautiful omega.

His mate. Keith.

He curled forward, hands on the wall as he bent over Keith to give him access. Keith kissed the gland first before his mouth latched on and broke the skin. Keith moved around him, positioning Shiro this way and that so he could reach the glands at his thighs and wrists. Marking important part of mating. Becoming a mated pair.

 _Mate. Mate. Mate_.

The word bled into every pulse beneath his skin. Shiro’s pheromones were out of control, his inner alpha recognizing a lifelong mate.

And to think it was the surly Galra who had annoyed the shit out of him when they first met. A small huff of laughter escaped him as Keith licked at the bite, tongue lightly brushing the indents his teeth left at the alpha’s throat.

“What? Does it tickle?”

“No. I'm just really, really happy.”

Keith chuckled too but their laughter died away when Shiro pulled back and their eyes locked. A current of electricity stronger than the crystal they were trapped alongside crackled between them.

The time for their soft words and giddy smiles was gone, replaced with heavy lids and heavier limbs, the weight of their attraction pulling them together with a chemical reaction as ancient as the stars themselves.

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and pulled him closer, their lips crashing together as their bodies arched into each other. Shiro pressed Keith against the wall, towering over him as Keith wrapped one leg around Shiro’s hip. Shiro bent down, hooking his elbow under Keith’s knee and hoisting him up, their busy mouths devouring each other as moans tumbled between them.

Keith spread his knees wide and Shiro slipped his free hand between them, the head of his massive cock nudging between Keith’s cheeks, gathering slick before he pushed in. He couldn’t go slow, the purple rings of his shaft quickly disappearing inside the omega. He was larger, his instincts still running rampant as his body held its enhanced form, and he stopped to give him time to adjust.

“So tight,” he whispered against Keith’s lips.

His eyes were still ablaze as they bore into Keith, his free arm catching Keith’s other leg, hooking it up to match its counterpart. The movement caused him to slip in further, his knot snug against Keith’s ass. His head fell back and he wondered idly if he would ever tire of this feeling, of Keith, warm and willing beneath his touch. His mate was unruly and volatile and breathtaking and Shiro never wanted to pull their bodies apart.

He withdrew slightly and rocked his hips forward, reveling in the sound of Keith's breath caught at the back of this throat.

He wanted to pull more of the maddening noises from his mate. He fucked him slowly, savoring the heat of his omega, wrapped around him. At first, Keith writhed his hips against Shiro, frantically searching for friction, in short, haphazard thrusts that created an awkward rhythm as Shiro tried to hold him still. Keith mewled, muscles tensing as sensation wracked his overstimulated frame, his cock aching from his previous climax. He scrambled for purchase, desperate to increase their pace. His slid up to latch onto his snowy locks as the alpha fucked into him, the delicious stretch accompanied by a pool of heat swirling in his belly.

“Sh-Shiro!” Keith cried out, eyes wrenched shut as his nails scratched along Shiro’s nape.

Shiro brought their mouths together in a savage kiss, the rumble in his chest more growl than groan. He pressed his hands against the wall, Keith’s legs hanging over his arms, and thrust into him with brutal intent. Keith’s body went rigid, bracing against the forceful pounding of Shiro’s hips. They nipped at each other, their lips and teeth growing in intensity to match their hectic pace.

“Keith. Look at me.”

The omega looked up into the white-hot stare of his mate and the sight of him disheveled, fangs sharp and cheeks flushed sent him over the edge.

He convulsed, thighs squeezing around Shiro’s arms. He moaned so loud Shiro kissed him to keep him quiet. He pushed in his knot, fucking Keith through his orgasm. The way Keith’s body milked him made stars flash before Shiro’s vision and he came shortly after, bucking his hips as he spilled his seed deep within his omega.

They panted, sharing the same fog of warm air, Shiro’s knot swelling to seal them together.

“Mate,” he murmured, nuzzling the side of Keith’s face.

They didn’t say anymore as they waited for Shiro’s knot to release. Instead, light fingertips brushed against too-warm skin, lips dusting feathered kisses, their hearts pumping too-fast until they were back to a steady rhythm.

Keith felt Shiro shudder between his thighs and a moment later he pulled out, easing the omega down off the wall.

“I don’t think I can walk,” Keith said, humor lacing his tone.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine. Great, actually.”

Keith’s small smile was tender and sincere and Shiro let it go.

By the time they’d finished redressing, Shiro had returned to normal, his alpha instincts sated for the time being. He watched as Keith combed fingers through his long hair, fluffy purple ears twitching as he concentrated on braiding back his hair.

“Can I help?” Shiro asked, turning Keith around. His hands were delicate as they twisted the raven strands.

“How did you learn this?”

Shiro chuckled. “Well, braiding is pretty much the only thing I can do with hair. You learn a lot when you’re on a mission with someone like Allura for a quintant.”

Keith stroked the braid when Shiro was finished, inspecting the alpha’s handiwork.

“Not bad.”

“Well, what do you want to do now?” Shiro asked, peeking out from the closet to make sure the coast was clear.

“I’d like to go back to the party, but I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“I’m not sure I could handle being around so many people right now. And if we ran into that Kauszasian.”

“That’s fair. Plus I’d have to jump your bones again if you went all sexy super alpha on me.”

“Sexy super alpha? Oh my god, Keith, you did not just say that.”

The sound of their laughter echoed down the empty hallway like a chorus of merry bells.

“Still, it was nice to see the castle. I’ve never celebrated Grogory Day before.”

Shiro thought for a moment before pulling his omega behind him.

“Come with me.”

Shiro led Keith down a series of passageways, twisting and turning until they arrived on a balcony. They were just outside the party, close enough to hear the music wafting from open windows, juniberry garland lining the metal rails of the balcony.

Keith stepped to the railing, hands buried beneath magenta petals as he gazed out at the twinkling lights of Altea’s capital. The stars were bright, visible between the great metal rings that surrounded the planet. Shiro leaned back against the castle, arms folded over his chest as he observed his mate, heart swelling in his chest. He couldn’t stop himself from stepping behind him and caging the omega between his arms, grateful to be back in control of his body. Shiro leaned down, moving Keith’s hair out of the way to rub their glands together.

“I wish we could stay here all night,” Keith said.

“Me too. Hey, do you think the Blade ever had an Altean before?”

Keith chuckled. “What, are you gonna join?”

“I might,” Shiro teased, trailing his fingers down Keith’s arms. “I don’t know how else I’ll get to spend more time with you. Only Alteans can join the special forces.

“I wondered where you’d gone off to, Yorak.”

They jumped, turning to see three members of the Blade of Marmora on the next balcony, Kolivan and Ulaz flanking the Galra who’d spoken–someone Shiro didn’t recognize.

“Yorak?” Shiro asked.

“Um, yeah, that’s sort of my given name.”

They straightened, walking to the side of their balcony to face their company.

“Hey, mom.”

“Mom?” Shiro didn’t know it was possible for his jaw to drop so low.

“Yes. Shiro, this is my mother, Kroila. She is one of the commanders for Marmora.”

Shiro flushed bright red, holding out a hand. Kroila was kind enough not to comment on the way it shook, although Ulaz and Kolivan both had to hide their grins.

“H-hello. Commander Krolia. It’s so nice to meet you.”

He shook her hand over the space between balconies with more enthusiasm than necessary, much to Krolia’s amusement.

“So you’re the Altean who has been sneaking around with my son,” she said when they broke apart.

Shiro’s face paled, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yes, ma’am. I mean. We’re not sneaking, ma’am. It’s just. Well, I’m crazy about him.”

It was Keith’s turn to blush

“And he seems to be quite taken with you, as well.”

“They seem to be a fine pair, Krolia,” Kolivan said.

“He would certainly be able to protect Yorak,” Ulaz added.

“But we cannot ignore tradition.”

“Tradition?”

“Galra courting tradition has several stages,” Krolia said, leveling Shiro with her sharp gaze. “Although it appears you two have already jumped past more than a few.”

Shiro wanted the ground to swallow him up.

“Mom!” Keith hissed. “Can you try not to embarrass me in front of my mate?”

Krolia gave him a wry grin.

“No promises. The trials begin tomorrow.”

She turned to Shiro, who was still reeling from Keith’s easy use of the word ‘mate.’

“And congratulations for passing the first stage. Meeting the omega’s family.”

The Blades left them standing in shock.

“I’m sorry. They’re just trying to mess with me. You don’t have to worry about the stupid trials or whatever. I’m already yours.”

Shiro grinned down at Keith, pulling him into his side.

“I want to do them. I like your mom. Besides, I wouldn’t be a very good mate if I didn’t respect your customs.”

Keith blushed. “I just don’t know if you understand what you’re getting yourself into.”

Shiro’s eyes glinted with mischievous determination. “Bring it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Fey for beta-ing!!! 
> 
> I really like this lil au and might continue! It'd be kinda fun to see Shiro in the Galra mating trials, no??
> 
> Leave a note if you enjoyed it!
> 
> I guess I'm on Twitter now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ [@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
